littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Spells
Spells are special skills that your hero can use in battle. Each hero begins with a default spell, and new, more powerful spells can be purchased via the in-game Cash Shop. Spells can only be bought with Mojo. They can be equipped and repaired by clicking on the Altar of Heroes in your kingdom. To activate a spell in battle, press the spell's icon found above your hero's HP bar. Once purchased, spells are free to use in battle and are only limited by their cooldown. Spell cooldown can be lowered with equipment which is also purcharse in the Cash Shop. Each champion begins with the default spell, Shattering Strike. Melee 'Shattering Strike ' A melee attack that gathers all of the hero's strength into one strike against nearby enemies. Requires Level 1 *'Effect:' Does 10 damage to every square in a 4x3 grid in front of the Hero, including the spaces adjacent to the front half of the hero. *'Purchase Price: '''5 MOJO *'Sale Price:' 350 Gold *'Note: ' 'Sorrow Smash' A melee attack that gathers all of the hero's strength into one strike against nearby enemies. Requires Level 9 *'Effect:' Does 40 damage to every square in a 4x3 grid in front of the Hero, including the spaces adjacent to the front half of the hero. *'Purchase Price': 90 MOJO *'Sale Price:' 6300 *'Note:' 'Air Bash' A melee attack that gathers all of the hero's strength into one strike against nearby enemies. Requires Level 13 *'Effect:' Does 83 damage to every square in a 4x3 grid in front of the Hero, including the spaces adjacent to the front half of the hero. *'Purchase Price': 240 MOJO *'Sale Price:' 16800 Gold *'Note:' Line Missile 'Fire Blast' A fire magic attack that focuses all of the fire element in the air and releases that energy blast onto forward enemies. Requires Level ? *'Effect: Deals 12 Damage in a fullscreen line in front of hero *'Purchase Price: '''20 MOJO *'Sale Price: 1400 *'Note:' 'Blue Flare' A fire magic attack that focuses all of the fire element in the air and releases that energy blast onto forward enemies. Requires Level ? *'Effect: '''Deals 24 Damage in a fullscreen line in front of hero *'Purchase Price: 120 MOJO *'''Sale Price: ? *'Note:' 'Mystic Blast' A fire magic attack that focuses all of the fire element in the air and releases that energy blast onto forward enemies. Requires Level 18 *'Effect: '''Deals 117 Damage in a fullscreen line in front of hero *'Purchase Price:' 600 MOJO *'Sale Price:' ? *'Note:' Necromancy 'Footmen Spirit' Summons the spirits of fallen Footmen at the castle wall, the spirits last for a short time. (Does not require any soldiers to die before use.) Requires Level *Effect: Spirits can attack and march like normal units *'Purchase Price: 30 MOJO *'''Sale Price: ? *'Note:' Spell can be used even if all spaces are occupied. Spirits will march through friendly units until they enter their respective attack range. 'Troll Spirit' Summons the spirits of fallen Trolls at the castle wall, the spirits last for a short time. Requires Level 8 *'Effect:' Spirits can attack and march like normal units *'Purchase Price: '''70 MOJO *'Sale Price: 4900 *'''Note: Spell can be used even if all spaces are occupied. Spirits will march through friendly units until they enter their respective attack range. 'Archer Spirit' Summons the spirits of fallen Archers at the castle wall, the spirits last for a short time Requires Level 12 *'Effect:' Spirits can attack and march like normal units *'Purchase Price:' 200 MOJO *'Sale Price: '''14,000 Gold *'Note:' Spell can be used even if all spaces are occupied. Spirits will march through friendly units until they enter their respective attack range. Area of Effect (AOE) 'Scourge of Doom' An exploding magic attack that causes meteors to rain down on target enemies. Requires Level 7 *'Effect:' Hits target 3x3 area 3 times dealing 8 damage each time *'Purchase Price: 50 MOJO *'''Sale Price: ? *'Note: '''Drag the Spell icon to activate it 'Blue Blast' An exploding magic attack that causes meteors to rain down on target enemies. Requires Level 11 *'Effect:' Hits target 3x3 area 3 times dealing 18 damage each time *'Purchase Price:' 160 Mojo *'Sale Price:' ? *'Note: Drag the Spell icon to activate it '''Demon Blast An exploding magic attack that causes meteors to rain down on target enemies. Requires Level 22 *'Effect:' Hits target 3x3 area 3 times dealing 63 damage each time *'Purchase Price: 800 MOJO' *'Sale Price:' 56000 *'Note:' Drag the Spell icon to activate it Voodoo 'Voodoo Strike' A voodoo magic attack that commands goblins to toss chemical explosives onto target enemies. Requires Level 15 *'Effect:' Deals 33 damage *'Purchase Price:' 400 mojo *'Sale Price:' 28,000 gold *'Note: '''Hits 4 times each delivering 33 damage to the area. AOE up to 3x3. You have no control of where or who it attacks 'Mad Bones' A voodoo magic attack that commands goblins to toss red explosives onto target enemies. Requires Level 20 *'Effect:' Deals 54 damage *'Purchase Price: 700 *'Sale Price: '''49,000 Gold *'Note: 'Hits 4 times each delivering 54 damage to the area. AOE up to 3x3. You have no control of where or who it attacks 'Deep Purple A voodoo magic attack that commands goblins to toss chemical explosives onto target enemies. Requires Level 24 *'Effect:' Deals 69 damage, ( ?? AOE damage to 3x2 tiles cast three times to three separate sections of the enemy formation ??) *'Purchase Price:' ? *'Sale Price: '? *'Note:' Holy Spells 'Holy Light' A healing magic that gathers holy light around allied units. Requires Level 14 *'Effect:' Heals allied units for 93 HP *'Purchase Price:' 300 *'Sale Price:' 21000 *'Note:' 'Shattering Light' An electric magic attack which creates and electric flow that pierces through target enemies. Requires Level 16 *'Effect:' Hits target 1x1 area 3 times dealing 86 damage each time *'Purchase Price:' 500 MOJO *'Sale Price:' ? *'Note:'